Intimacy
by GorgeousSmile
Summary: Maureen and Joanne share some cuddly intimate time together. MoJo fluff. oneshot.


Intimacy

It was a lazy Saturday afternoon, Maureen and Joanne had woken up early that day and had breakfast at the Life with the Boho's. Now they were back home curled up in bed again with their pajamas on, trying to hide from the cold November day.

The two were wrapped around each other in a tangled mess, heavily making out until Joanne pulled away to grab a lungful of air, her eyes settling in on Maureen's gorgeous green ones.

Maureen gazed into Joanne's for a second or two, before her focus shifted to the lawyer's scrumptious lips, wanting to kiss them again. She gently ran her thumb across her bottom lip, ready to move in to start another round of fun, when she shifted her eyes back up to Joanne's, who were still starting directly at her.

Maureen shyly smiled, "What are you looking at?"

"How beautiful you are." Joanne replied, running a hand through the diva's wild curls, her bright eyes still lingering on Maureen's.

Maureen's smile instantly turned into a grin. Leaning back in she rewarded Joanne with a quick kiss. Pulling away she noticed Joanne's eyes were still focused on her.

"Stop." Maureen playfully said,

"Stop what?" Joanne asked,

"Staring, you're making me nervous." Maureen stated, bowing her head, her eyes on Joanne's cleavage. She _did_ love when all eyes were on her, especially Joanne's, but being this close making affectionate eye contact made her feel…weird. She couldn't exactly put a word to what she was feeling, all she knew was she never felt this way before, her heart was doing flips, she was blushing and she felt giddy, so she simply described it as weird.

Joanne smirked, continuing to gaze at Maureen, even if the diva wouldn't share the gaze with her. She could watch Maureen all day and when their eyes met it made it that much more special. It was like they were connecting on an intimate level without being physical with each other.

Maureen glanced back up, "Pookie, seriously."

"Why can't I stare at my girlfriend?" Joanne asked, running her finger down the bridge of Maureen's nose.

"I don't know, it's weird." Maureen simply stated, making eye contact with Joanne for a brief second, before shifting her eyes once again when her heartbeat began to race.

"It's not weird, it's romantic." Joanne said.

"It's too romantic for my comfort." Maureen simply said, closing her eyes so Joanne couldn't gaze in them anymore.

Joanne smiled, leaning in placing two small tender kisses on each of Maureen's eyelids. A smile tugged on Maureen's lips, her eyes opening back up, landing on Joanne's adorable brown ones.

"Pookie!" Maureen whined, "Stop staring and kiss me."

"I'm giving you attention." Joanne said, before Maureen crashed their lips together, finally able to finish her sentence when Maureen pulled away, "I thought you loved attention."

"I do…but you're making me feel weird." Maureen said, connecting their lips again her eyes fluttering shut while Joanne's remained open, kissing Maureen with a smile on her face.

During their kiss Maureen's eyes slipped open, pulling away when she caught Joanne staring again. "Close your eyes, you're really starting to freak me out." Maureen said, covering Joanne's eyes with her hand.

"Why?" Joanne asked pulling way from Maureen's hand. "Why is this freaking you out?"

"I don't know we're just so close I feel like you can read my soul or something." Maureen shrugged.

"It's call intimacy." Joanne smirked.

"Well I don't like it, you're making me nervous." Maureen pouted, "I'd rather be intimate with you with no clothes on."

"Well if you want we can strip, climb back in bed, curl back up and share some affectionate eye gazing while naked." Joanne offered. "Don't you want to be close to me?"

"We are close." Maureen said, "I don't think I've ever been this intertwined with another person before. Now let's either close are eyes and be close or make out."

"Come on Maureen, just look into my eyes." Joanne stated, "It's amazing what you feel when you're gazing at the one you love."

Maureen sighed, slowly moving her eyes up to meet Joanne's already knowing what she was going to feel. It was something she couldn't control something she had never felt before until she had met Joanne, and when she felt this feeling it made everything to real for her. It made her realize just how much she loved Joanne.

Finally their eyes met, Joanne smiling when brown looked into green. Joanne loved being this close, this intimate with Maureen. It was almost better than sex. Not quite better, but almost. It was like Maureen let down her guard, and Joanne was the only one who had the privilege of seeing her vulnerable side.

They had held their gaze for almost five minutes, Maureen starting feel more comfortable. She leaned in nuzzling their noses together not breaking their eye contact once. It was like Joanne had a spell on her, she couldn't look away even if she wanted to.

"I love you." Maureen suddenly blurted her heartbeat racing.

Joanne smiled, her heart melting, her eyes searching Maureen's finding nothing but pure love in them, so she replied back with just as much warmth as Maureen, "I love you too."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Didn't turn out like i wanted it to. but still it's MoJo fluff, so what's not to love? ;) **

**I own nothing!**


End file.
